1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to wireless local area networks (WLANs), and more particularly, to WLANs that utilize universal frequency translation technology for frequency translation, and applications of same.
2. Related Art
Wireless LANs exist for receiving and transmitting information to/from mobile terminals using electromagnetic (EM) signals. Conventional wireless communications circuitry is complex and has a large number of circuit parts. This complexity and high parts count increases overall cost. Additionally, higher part counts result in higher power consumption, which is undesirable, particularly in battery powered wireless units. Additionally, various communication components exist for performing frequency down-conversion, frequency up-conversion, and filtering. Also, schemes exist for signal reception in the face of potential jamming signals.